


Chimera

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam struggles with his guilt over not being with Hayden when she died and also with her new loyalties to Theo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera

Mason had tried to tell Liam that he couldn’t blame it entirely on Scott. Theo was the one who had turned Hayden in the first place; it was Theo’s fault that she was dead at all.

“But if Scott had just bitten her when I asked him to, and saved her, then she wouldn’t have died then,” Liam had growled at him.

“Liam,” Mason began, “you did make the choice to go after Scott instead of being with her when she died.” Mason was the only person Liam would ever allow to get away with that; anyone else would have gotten the same treatment Scott had the night that Hayden died. Maybe it was the fact that deep down he knew that there was some truth in what Mason was telling him, maybe it was the fact that now that Mason had told him the truth about Theo, maybe even just the fact that Mason was his best friend and the only one ever able to get through to him, but Liam couldn’t go for Mason, the one person he felt he could still consider a friend. He didn’t know why he had ever thought he could fit in with Scott’s pack. Why would a group of kids two grades ahead of him be interested in someone like him, after all? They weren’t, that was why. They hadn’t bothered including him when they were all reading that Dread Doctors book, and he’d only found out about it when Mason had talked about how he’d helped Kira understand it, thinking Liam knew. He was a mistake, that was what he was, the mistake Scott had turned but not cared enough to help.

“That sounds like Theo talking, not you,” Mason had argued when Liam had tried to say this to him. “Give Scott another chance, he is your friend, and you all need to work together to deal with these Doctors.”

But Liam wasn’t so sure that Mason was right. Mason and Hayden, they had been the only ones he could ever count on, and now Hayden was gone.

 

He couldn’t understand it when Hayden appeared before him, alive and well. Mason had told him himself that he’d seen her die, and he had no reason to lie about it. And if she was alive, why had she not contacted Liam to let him know? She hadn’t even told her sister, since Deputy Clark had called him and given him an earbashing about keeping Hayden out for three days without even a call, and Liam had had no idea what she was talking about. But Hayden hadn’t even seemed to care about that.

He’d taken her comments about having left her to die without reacting angrily as he felt like doing; she had a point, after all, he should have been there for her. But to have just disappeared, and not even to have let him know she was alive? That, Liam couldn’t understand. When he got Hayden alone and finally had a chance to ask her, she eventually admitted that it had been Theo who had brought her back.

“Theo? Theo Raeken?” Liam had demanded. “But he’s working with them. The Doctors. We all know it. And he’s the one that brought you back? Why?”

“Anyone would think you weren’t happy to have me back, Liam,” Hayden had replied. “But he did. He brought all of us back, Lucas, Cory, Tracy. I was a failure, but he managed to make me into a success. Your precious Scott wouldn’t save me, but Theo did. What did you do, Liam?”

She would never listen to the argument Liam tried to put forward that if it hadn’t been for Theo, his friends the Doctors, and their experiments, she wouldn’t have been dead at all. And he knew he had no defence against her argument that he had done nothing. Yes, part of Liam’s anger stemmed from the fact that he had not been the one to find a way to bring her back, that he hadn’t even done the simplest thing of being with her at the end, and Theo Raeken, in her eyes, that asshole was the one who had done the right thing.

Sometimes Liam would look at her, and there was something else behind her eyes, something that wasn’t Hayden at all. Sometimes, the Hayden he knew and loved was still there, sometimes he’d think he imagined seeing the real Hayden fighting to get out from behind the mask, but sometimes when Liam looked at Hayden, he didn’t know the person looking back at him at all.

“I’m a chimera, Liam,” Hayden had smirked the one time Liam had tried to bring this up with her. “Comes with the territory. There are two parts to me now, you’re gonna have to get used to it.”

But Liam knew he was never going to do that. He was determined that somehow, he would find a way to get the real Hayden back, not this brainwashed-by-Theo person with his girlfriend’s face. And much as he hated to admit it, he might need the help of Scott and his pack to do so. So he would put his animosity to one side as Mason had suggested, because they had work to do.


End file.
